


chicken soup for the soul

by badskeletonpuns



Series: Blow Us All Away [7]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sickfic, kiss meme, kisses make everything better, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/pseuds/badskeletonpuns
Summary: Doug promised to help Morgan with their Halloween costume, but now he's nowhere to be found. They enlist Minkowski's help to go find him, only to discover that he might not just be slacking off and hiding somewhere for funzies. Gratuitous family fluff - written for the prompt of Doug in the BUAA au and "nose kiss".





	chicken soup for the soul

“Mom, why didn’t Uncle Doug come over today? He promised he was going to help me with my halloween costume!” Morgan sat on the kitchen floor, pouting with a cuteness that only those under the age of ten could feasibly achieve. “We were gonna paint my Captain America shield today!” 

“I thought you were being Black Widow this year?” Minkowski asked, paying only half attention to what Morgan was saying. Margot was in the living room, doing her level best to teach the twins to read. The moment someone got too frustrated, that could quickly devolve into torn books and tears. 

Morgan sighed. “I am! But I also want Captain America’s shield. It’s so cool! And the Hulk hands, Uncle Doug said he could make way better ones than the lame ones at Walmart. Where is he!” 

“Sorry, Morgan, I haven’t heard from him either.” Minkowski shook her head. “Knowing him, he’s still asleep.” She grinned and knelt on the floor alongside her child. “You know what? I think it’s time for him to get up. Do you want to come wake him up with me?” 

Morgan’s eyes lit up. “Can I shoot him with my nerf gun?” 

Minkowski resisted the urge to laugh. She really wanted to let Morgan do it, but she had to be the responsible parent here. “You know the rules for the nerf guns, Morgan.” 

They sighed and slumped back against the dishwasher. “Yeah, no shooting people unless they’ve said it’s okay. But how’m I supposed to have an ambush if I hafta ask before I shoot people!” 

“I think you need to figure that one out, kiddo,” Minkowski suggested, and pulled herself to her feet. “You coming with me? We aren’t going to shoot him, but I think some ice might be in order. And if you promise to go to bed on time tonight without whining, I’ll let you dump it on him.” 

Morgan giggled. “Yeah! Can I have a piggy-back ride over?” 

Minkowski acquiesced almost immediately - they would only be small enough for her to carry them for so long, and she wanted to take advantage of that for as long as possible. On her way out the door, she made sure that David was aware that she was leaving and could step in if any conflicts arose between the twins and Margot. 

Doug lived next door to them. 

She and David had actually been thinking about asking him if he wanted to move in. He spent more time at their place than his own, and it would just make things a lot easier for everyone. 

The only trouble was that Minkowski had no idea how to phrase that in a manner that didn’t set off Doug’s allergies to serious emotions. 

She’d figure something out. 

In the meantime, she let herself and Morgan into Doug’s house as quietly as possible. The two of them snuck into the kitchen to dump one of the ice trays into a plastic pitcher they’d brought over specifically for that purpose, and began to sneak down the hall to his bedroom. 

They paused in the hallway when they heard sneezing, and then a sound like a very upset small elephant. 

Minkowski motioned to Morgan to wait outside with the ice, and she walked into Doug’s room. 

  
She didn’t even see him for a moment - until the pile of blankets surrounded by tissues on the bed coughed twice. Doug was almost totally covered in blankets and huddled miserably in the center of his bed. The trash can to the side was filled to the top with tissues, and several tissues lay on the floor around said trash can.    
  


“Doug?” 

“Please tell be you brought cold bedecine,” he mumbled without even turning his head to look at her. 

“I didn’t even know you were sick, I- are you okay?” Minkowski walked further into his room, careful to avoid any stray tissues. 

“Does it look like I’b ok?” Doug grumbled, coughing and pulling his blankets more tightly around him. “I texted you this borning to tell Borgan I couldn’t help theb today.” 

Minkowski shook her head. “I haven’t gotten any texts from you since yesterday.” 

Doug sighed. “Ugh, stupid phone.” 

“I’ll go get you some now, don’t worry.”

“No, s’fine, I’ll just sneeze byself to death, no big deal,” Doug sighed. 

“Doug, shut up and let me take care of you. I’ll go drive and get some cold medicine, do you have any herbal teas?”

“I have water?” 

“I’ll pick some up at the store.” Minkowski paused. “What have you been doing here all morning by yourself?” 

Doug shrugged, the motion barely noticeable underneath all the blanket layers. “Oh, you know. Ran a barathon. Hiked a bountain. The usual.”

She raised an eyebrow and waited. 

“So I laid in bed all borning! I’b sick, I deserve the rest.” 

“Hey, hey, I’m not going to tell you suck it up and get back to work or anything, it’s okay,” she reassured him. “I was just wondering if you wanted some company. Morgan!” she called. “Come in, kiddo!” 

Morgan walked into the room, holding the pitcher of slowly melting ice. “Mom, the ice is melting!” she announced. 

“That’s fine,” Minkowski said. “Uncle Doug isn’t feeling very good today, so we don’t need to wake him up.”

“You were going to dub ice on be?!”

She continued as though he hadn’t spoken. “Will you stay with him and keep him company while I go get him some medicine?” 

Morgan nodded excitedly, setting the pitcher down and running across the room to throw theirself onto the bed. “Yeah, yeah! Tell me a story!” 

“Morgan, be careful!” Minkowski said, a fraction of a second too late to have stopped them from jumping onto Doug’s bed. 

Doug laughed, the sound raspy and almost coughlike. “It’s fine, Cob’ander.” 

Minkowski refused to remember the last time she’d heard that sound, that laugh-cough that had brightened her day because surely if Doug could laugh he was okay, until he’d taken his hand away from his mouth and it had been spotted with blood. He would be fine. This wasn’t then. This was earth, and Doug just had a cold, and he was going to be  _ fine. _

“I’m going to buy that cold medicine,” she said decisively, and before she could talk herself out of it she walked over to Doug’s bedside and leaned over to kiss his forehead softly. “Kiss it better, right?” she said uncertainly when she noticed him staring at her. “It’s what I do with all the kids,” she continued, grinning slightly.

A matching grin spread across Doug’s face like the sun coming out after a long winter. “Sure, Cob’ander. Whatever helps you sleep at night.” 

Morgan snorted. “Mom’s right. Kissing it better always works! I can do it too.” They leaned over themselves, but stopped before actually kissing him and scrunched up their nose. “Wait, you’re gross and sick!”   
  


Doug scoffed in mock offence but Minkowski just laughed and nodded. “They tell it like it is, Doug, I’m sorry.” 

“Wait!” Morgan shouted. Doug winced and Minkowski made a mental note to talk about inside voices at some point soon. “I have an idea!” They held up their hand and kissed the ends of their fingers loudly, and poked Doug’s nose. “There. All better.” 

“It’s a biracle!” Doug exclaimed. “I’b well!” 

Morgan giggled. “I think Mom should get the medicine first. You can tell me a story while we’re waiting for her to get back! One with ball-et dancers who are secretly ninjas from the future.” 

Minkowski took her cue to slip out of the room while Doug explained how to pronounce ballet before launching into the adventures of Zeeborg, the coolest ninja ballet dancer from the future  _ ever! _

It sounded like the two of them would do just fine until she got back. 


End file.
